This invention relates to a fastener for securing together two bodies and, more particularly, to the measurement of the normal clamping force exerted by such a fastener.
Printed circuit boards containing power amplifiers are often mounted on a metal board (called a "pallet") for heat sinking and grounding purposes. The pallet is also used to keep the printed circuit board flat during the manufacturing process. The Applicants's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/107,846, filed Jun. 30, 1998, for "Recessed Mechanical Fasteners for Circuit Boards", discloses the mounting of the printed circuit board to the pallet by means of fasteners, such as rivets, eyelets or screws, which pass through the printed circuit board and the pallet to clamp them together. It would be desirable to be able to compare the clamping force of the various types of fasteners, and to monitor variations in this force over time, temperature and thermal cycling.